


Белый волк, бегущий краем моря

by Prokopyan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз это произошло, когда Нацумэ исполнилось девятнадцать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый волк, бегущий краем моря

Прилив. Спокойные, уверенные в своей несокрушимости волны накатывали на берег, с каждым разом оставляя после себя всё меньше суши. Погружались под воду мелкие камушки, выброшенные когда-то на берег ракушки, свежие следы на песке. И вместе с ними уходило на дно и прошлое, которое Нацумэ, сам не понимая, почему, решил оставить именно здесь.  
Посеребренная луной вода равнодушно стирала следы его вмешательства в безликую безмятежность пейзажа, выравнивала стыдливо прикрывшуюся белым песком тёмную отметину недавно закопанной ямки. Нацумэ отступал под напором волн: шаг назад, ещё один, и ещё, — словно чувствовал свою вину за оставленную в самом сердце песчаного пляжа рану. Рану, которая совсем недавно кровоточила в его груди.  
Теперь было легче. Тетрадь Дружбы, завёрнутая в непромокаемый пакет, лежала под землёй и водой, сокрытая самой природой. Оставалось только сделать ещё один шаг назад, развернуться и уйти, ни за что не оглядываясь.  
Нацумэ обессилено упал на песок. Не глядя, нащупал плоский камешек, хранящий в себе тепло жаркого летнего дня, и забросил так далеко, как это только было возможно. Камешек пропрыгал по неспокойной глади воды и погрузился на дно.  
Вместе с ним погрузился на дно и беззвучный крик, прокатившийся по пляжу. В коттедже позади зажёгся тусклый свет: Танума зажёг лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. Нацумэ не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать — тот сейчас стоит у окна, беспокойно вглядываясь в темноту.  
Как оказалось, с возрастом люди теряли только способность видеть, а вовсе не свои силы. Не могущий разглядеть Мадару, стоявшего у него перед носом, Нацумэ, тем не менее, прекрасно справлялся с изгнанием мелких зловредных демонов. Впрочем, он всё реже делал это специально, и всё чаще — по случайности: как сейчас ненароком позволил вспыхнувшей секундной эмоции опалить сознание Танумы.  
— Прости, — одними губами проговорил Нацумэ, прекрасно зная, что будет услышан.  
Ноющая боль в груди угасла, оставшись едва заметным покалыванием где-то под сердцем. Он поднялся. Отряхнул руки о джинсы и сделал обещанный себе шаг. Развернулся. И, не оглядываясь, пошёл прочь.  
Свет в прибрежном коттедже успокоено погас.

В первый раз это произошло, когда Нацумэ исполнилось девятнадцать. Вступивший в пору студенчества, он праздновал в умиротворённо-тоскливом одиночестве, запивая зелёным чаем купленное по случаю пирожное. Сладковатый запах смутно напоминал запах разложения, и эта ассоциация Нацумэ не нравилась.  
Мадара как всегда куда-то запропастился. По опыту прошлых лет Нацумэ предсказывал, что наглый кот (или человек — в зависимости от стадии опьянения Мадара мог появиться в общежитии как в той, так и в другой форме) завалится к нему в комнату где-то около трёх часов ночи, и, объявив, что праздновал день рождения друга, заснёт на его кровати, благополучно столкнув Нацумэ на пол.   
Готовясь к худшему, Нацумэ даже разложил на полу надувной матрас, купленный в качестве подарка себе на день рождение примерно лет в пятнадцать, но Мадара всё не появлялся. Время шло, и Нацумэ не мог заснуть.  
Он ворочался на кровати, всё время поглядывая на подсвеченные на экране телефона часы. Затем встал и, пройдя несколько кругов по комнате, решил, что в ней слишком жарко. Потом ему стало слишком холодно, затем захотелось пить, казалось неудобно лежать на кровати, что матрас прохудился и его начало спускать...  
— Нацумэ!  
Нацумэ резко сел на полу, чуть не столкнувшись лбом с нависшим над ним Мадарой. Тот казался подозрительно трезвым: нахмурившись, он обхватил ладонями лицо Нацумэ и чистым, незамутнённым взглядом всмотрелся в вертикальные, янтарного цвета зрачки.  
— Ты не видел меня, — проговорил Мадара мрачно, отпуская Нацумэ.  
Тот замер, приложив прохладные ладони к отчего-то горевшим щекам:  
— Что?  
— Я проторчал здесь последний час, наблюдая, как ты мечешься по комнате и беспокоишься из-за того, что меня нет, вот что! — почти прорычал Мадара, оскалив по-звериному острые зубы. — Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит, дурья твоя башка?  
Кое-что начинало проясняться. Теперь было понятно, с чего это Мадара такой трезвый, и откуда эти морщинки на его лбу.  
— Я, — Нацумэ запнулся, словно боясь, что произнесённые вслух, эти слова станут ещё более реальными. — Я перестаю тебя видеть?  
— Не меня, — со странной усталостью, вдруг заставившей Нацумэ вспомнить, что Мадаре не одна сотня лет, произнёс тот, садясь на край матраса. — Ёкаев. Всех.  
В устах Мадары эти слова звучали как приговор. Последний гвоздь, забитый в крышку высеченного временем гроба.  
Нацумэ не сразу заметил, что у него дрожат руки. Его трясло мелкой дрожью, как это бывает при ознобе или когда ты вот-вот заплачешь. В глазах защипало, и он зажмурился, уговаривая себя держаться.  
Мадара положил тяжёлую ладонь ему на плечо, и Нацуме не глядя, каким-то образом угадав, где найдёт его губы, неловко поцеловал его в уголок рта.

Это повторялось ещё несколько раз. В темноте и тишине, нарушаемой лишь прерывистыми, едва различимыми вздохами, Нацумэ вновь и вновь находил его губы и преодолевал слабое, словно продиктованное какими-то правилами сопротивление.   
Мадара не позволял себе большего: почти целомудренные поцелуи, едва ощутимые прикосновения. Рычание, приглушённое тонкой перегородкой, разделяющей туалет и спальню. Мадара хотел большего, но отчего-то сдерживал себя, понимая, что Нацумэ всего лишь учится находить его в темноте.  
— Эй, Мадара, — говорил Нацумэ, сидя к нему спиной на краю кровати (тонкий гребешок позвонка, беззащитно открытая шея).  
— Что, Нацумэ? — откликался тот, словно повторяя заученный позывной и прекрасно зная, что не услышит ни слова в ответ: так Нацумэ проверял, что всё ещё его слышит.  
Вся жизнь состояла из этих невесомых проверок: случайные прикосновения, разговоры ни о чём, невозможность заснуть, не лёжа спина к спине, не прикасаясь. Брошенные в никуда вопросы, на которые однажды не прозвучало ответа.  
— Мадара? — переспросил Нацумэ, боясь обернуться и увидеть позади затягивающую, чёрную пустоту. — Мадара?..  
Голос сорвался. По привычке зажмурившись, чтобы не дать волю непрошенным слезам, Нацумэ скользнул пальцами по простыне. Единственной преградой, что он встретил на своём пути, было скомканное одеяло у стены, ещё хранившее в себе нечеловеческое тепло.  
В ту ночь ни Танума, ни Натори, ни даже Матоба попросту не смогли уснуть, чувствуя, как ноющая, тяжёлая боль утраты разливается на много миль вокруг.

— Эй, Нацумэ, Мадара пришёл.  
Потеряв возможность видеть ёкаев, Нацумэ стал жить с Танумой. То ли из-за того, что его способности были настолько слабы, то ли в виде чудесного исключения, тот не утратил возможности чувствовать ауры сверхъестественных существ и теперь служил для Нацумэ своеобразным радаром. Дверным звонком, периодически повторявшим одну и ту же мелодию:  
— Мадара пришёл.  
Не дожидаясь, пока его попросят, Танума выходил из комнаты, оставляя их одних. Через тонкие стены он слышал приглушённый голос Нацумэ, рассказывающего пустоте о том, что произошло за её отсутствие, перечисляющего события дней, а иногда и недель. Мадара молча выслушивал, его непривычно тёплая, светлая аура окутывала Нацумэ невидимым коконом защиты.   
Каждый раз, когда эта аура исчезала, Танума вздрагивал, не в силах привыкнуть к тому, что скрывалось под ней: изнутри Нацумэ был чёрным.  
— Это нужно прекратить.  
Прошёл не один месяц, прежде чем Танума решился произнести это вслух. Он давно уже понимал, что рано или поздно это затянувшееся прощание всё же должно закончиться, но до последнего надеялся, что роль спускового крючка предстоит сыграть не ему. Возможно, Матобе, или родным Нацумэ, или самому Мадаре...  
— Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что делаешь только хуже.   
Танума смотрел в пасть оскалившегося гигантского волка и с удивлением понимал, что ничуть не боится увиденного. Осознание собственной правоты растекалось в его душе умиротворением и спокойствием, о которое боль Мадары билась, словно о непробиваемый щит.  
— Да просто посмотри на него!  
Волк обернулся. Через улицу от них на парковой скамейке сидел Нацумэ: равнодушно глядя куда-то себе под ноги, он пинал подвернувшийся камешек, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Словно подсудимый, ждущий вердикта судьи.  
Танума не хотел быть судьёй, но никто, кроме него, взять на себя эту роль не решился.  
— Рано или поздно эти встречи убьют его. Возможно, даже буквально, — Тануме не составляло труда представить Нацумэ с потёками крови, струящейся по рукам, и, судя по исказившейся волчьей морде, Мадара подумал о том же. — Это затянувшееся расстояние для него, словно пытка, словно медленная смерть. Трёхсотлетнему ёкаю лучше меня должно быть известно, что быстрая смерть куда легче.  
Волк медленно втянул в себя воздух, свежий, со сладковатым привкусом приближающегося дождя. Задорный весенний ветерок взъерошил белоснежную шерсть и пронёсся дальше, чтобы, играясь, забраться за шиворот мрачному, портящему картину перерождения мальчишке.  
Нацумэ поморщился и потуже затянул шарф.  
Мадара исчез.  
Танума продолжал в одиночестве стоять посреди оживлённой улицы и, не обращая внимания на опасливые взгляды прохожих, разговаривать сам с собой:  
— Береги его? Легко сказать, трудно сделать.

Но, кажется, Танума всё-таки справился. Прошло уже больше трёх месяцев, а Нацумэ был по-прежнему жив и даже не отчислен из университета.   
Жизнь текла своим чередом. Однокурсники, заметившие резкие перемены в Нацумэ, не расспрашивая, постарались деликатно отвлечь его от невесёлых мыслей. Наблюдавший со стороны Танума с удовлетворением отметил, что один из них смотрит на Нацумэ далеко не как на друга, что несколько увеличивало шансы сохранить тому психическую уравновешенность.   
Нацумэ постепенно оттаивал. Танума замечал, что он стал чаще улыбаться, да и разговоры с ним всё меньше походили на монолог в пустоту. Прошлое не забывалось, но, тем не менее, оставалось позади.  
Мадара действительно больше не приходил. Иногда заглядывал по его просьбе Мисудзу, но и эти визиты становились всё более редкими. Потерявший возможность видеть ёкаев Нацумэ выпадал из ирреального мира, становясь обычным студентом. И Тануму это несказанно радовало.  
Очередным прорывом стало то, что Нацумэ согласился принять участие в студенческой поездке к морю. После этого даже несколько часов тряски в автобусе не смогли расстроить страдавшего морской болезнью Тануму, вполне искренне отвечавшего в ответ на обеспокоенные взгляды:  
— Ничего страшного.  
Страшное случилось потом, когда беззвучный, но отнюдь не неслышный крик заставил Тануму резко сесть на кровати, проснувшись. В груди ныло от застарелой, ставшей вдруг непереносимой боли, и ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять — боль была не его.  
Боль была не вся. Словно стеклянный сосуд, разбившийся на крупицы, она разнеслась по находившимся в зоне поражения людям, заставив их увидеть не самые приятные сны. Осознание того, что ощущаемое Танумой — лишь часть того, что чувствовал Нацумэ всё это время, сделала только хуже.  
Сам Нацумэ обнаружился за окном. Он сидел на берегу, глядя куда-то на горизонт, где всё ещё царствовала луна. Словно почувствовав взгляд друга, Нацумэ поднялся, отряхнул от песка руки и направился к дому. На мгновение поверивший, что всё успокоилось, Танума погасил свет.  
И в воцарившейся темноте ясно увидел силуэт белоснежного волка, остервенело выкапывающего что-то из уже укрытой солёными водами земли.   
Нацумэ замер, не дойдя до крыльца коттеджа какой-то пары десятков шагов. Танума прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, неслышно уговаривая его идти, не оборачиваться — всё, что угодно, лишь бы это не повторилось снова. Лишь бы Нацумэ не почернел снова.  
Нацумэ никогда его не слушал.   
Добравшийся до цели, волк вцепился в свою добычу и, запрокинув голову, завыл на побелевший то ли от ужаса, то ли от благоговения диск луны. Нацумэ обернулся, подталкиваемый внезапно поднявшимся ветром.  
На секунду столкнувшийся взглядом с волком Танума резко задёрнул шторы и, забравшись на кровать, с головой спрятался под одеяло. Он больше никогда не видел и не слышал ничего о блуждающем по ночному пляжу гигантском волке, но одно знал точно.  
На следующее утро аура Нацумэ была белоснежной.


End file.
